I'm Like a Bird
by The Old Sumi-chan
Summary: Two loved ones part ways, in favor of a pre-written Destiny? But why won't Kaho tell Eriol just WHAT that Destiny is? *First in a series. Kaho-Eriol breakup.* (UPDATED. All typos should be fixed now, and a mini-teaser has been added!)


I I'm Like a Bird

_Authors Notes:_ The Lyrics of this song have been rearranged to suite my needs.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

She sat in her chair, and stared.Stared like she always did, with her lovely half smile while she kept her mysterious eyes fixated on him.The boy, who was less than half her age, was sitting in his own chair, apparently in a deep relaxation.This always surprised her, considering the two guardians running around somewhere else in the large mansion, screaming at the top of their lungs.Despite age, they somehow understood each other.In some way that went deeper than age, and physical needs.Though the gods knew how much Kaho loved to run her hands through his dark hair, and feel his lips pressed to hers.There was a certain calling, in those beautiful, youthful eyes.A wisdom that went deeper than his physical age of 15 years.Always more than meets the eye.And what else could be expected from the reincarnation of the great wizard, Clow Read himself.

_You're beautiful, that's for sure  
_You'll never ever fade.

Yes, there was something different about Hiiragizawa Eriol, just as there was something different about Mizuki Kaho.There was something so different in each of them that very few understood.Kaho had always been what some considered, off beat.She fancied the younger men.Far younger than would be considered legal in some countries.And with her increasing age, the age of her significant others decreased. 

But as she watched the boy, lying still, with his wire rim glasses perched upon his nose, she felt a certain something begin to change.No, it wasn't as sudden as all that.She'd felt the shifting for nearly a year.Somehow, something felt wrong.Oh, Eriol was just as gorgeous and sexy as she had always thought he was… but somehow, it didn't quite feel the same.

_You're lovely but it's not for sure _

_That I won't ever change._

Slowly, she rose from her chair and moved across the plush, burgundy carpet of the drawing room.As she passed Eriol on her way to the windows, she paused.Had she heard him snore?She turned to look at him, and smiled.There was a certain aura of innocence that surrounded him, only when he slept.She was certain now, that he had indeed fallen asleep, glasses in place, and a closed book in his lap.Kaho leaned over, and gently slipped the glasses from his face, folded them, and placed them on the small table beside his chair.And then she continued on her path to the window.Her fingers wandered the silken curtains until she found the edge where they parted.Slowly, she pulled one back, allowing herself a nice view of the garden, but not so much sunlight that it would awaken Eriol. 

Eriol loved his garden, and Kaho loved to look at it.The love he put into it was evident.However, today it did not seem quite as magical as it had.Something… No, everything seemed wrong.

When she had taken off Eriol's glasses, she felt nothing.Now, you would think it odd for someone to feel a certain emotion just from taking off a person's glasses, but Kaho had always felt a certain tingle run through her fingers when she did so. 

But on this day, she felt nothing.

Kaho had fallen in love with so few people in her life.Yes, she had loved, but only twice had she truly loved.True love was rare for her.She'd been in her relationship with Eriol for nearly seven years, ever since the first time she had left Japan to study abroad.He had an aura about him that was so magnetic, that she couldn't help herself.And now it was fading.She knew it would, someday.

She yearned to return to Japan.She always had, but her love for Eriol had kept her, and made England seem more like home.But even England didn't feel right anymore.

She was Japanese.She was a Miko.Her heart belonged to Japan.

_ And though my love is rare  
Though my love is true…_

"Kaho…" She heard a voice. 

She straightened a bit, and turned over her shoulder.Eriol was replacing the glasses she had slipped off only moments ago.Glasses perched upon his nose once again, he gave her one of his trademark smiles as he rose from the chair. 

"Was I asleep long?I apologize." 

Kaho returned his smile, "There is no need to apologize Eriol. I was just thinking." 

In a matter of moments, Eriol was at her side, also looking out of the window at the lush garden in full bloom of spring.His smile vanished.And as Kaho turned her eyes to the boy, she cracked.She fully realized he was exactly that. 

A mere boy. 

Eriol looked immediately to meet her gaze.Sapphire eyes locked with ruby ones, and Eriol's face remained void of his normal smile. 

"You are troubled, aren't you Kaho?" 

Kaho nodded solemnly, "Hai." 

Eriol's smile appeared yet again, and he stroked her face, tucking back stray locks of her dark auburn hair. 

"Don't worry too much.I…" Eriol paused. 

Now, ** he** appeared to be the troubled one,struggling with words that seemed caught in his throat. 

"Yes, Eriol?" Kaho urged him. 

Eriol's hand dropped from her face, though stopping along the way to tease her lip with his finger. "I know you, and you will figure it out." 

Kaho felt tears moisten her eyes.Eriol had either not seen her troubles to their full extent, or he had chosen not to.Either way, the way he had shown that he still believed in her, was enough to bring the tears to her eyes.She didn't wonder what he had tried to say.She had the feeling she knew exactly what it was.She forced a smile, and turned to leave. 

Eriol looked puzzled. "Kaho?" 

"I left a book on a table in the Library.I wish to finish it." 

And without another word, she left the drawing room. 

_Your faith in me brings me to tears_

_Even after all these years._

As she entered the library, she found the desired book lying on the table where she had left it.She lifted it, fingering the leather cover, with no title or image.This was not a book for reading, but one for writing.Her slim fingers peeled open the book like pulling the skin from an orange, and she sifted through the pages of handwriting.Still skimming, Kaho sat down, just as she came upon a blank page in the back of the book.She reached for the fountain pen that lay beside the open book, and began to write 

_And it pains me so much to tell  
That you don't know me that well._

She scrawled onto the pages. __I think the time has finally come.Ever since I had that vision a year ago, I've slowly begun to see Eriol in a new light.Something inside me has slowly changed.

_ _

Kaho paused in her writing.Folding the corner of the page, she flipped backwards in the book, watching the time go in reverse.Finally, she reached a page, dated with the previous year.She began to read…

_I had a strange dream last night.No, it was more like a vision.I saw a woman, with long dark hair and bright eyes.And I saw Eriol.How I saw any of this is still unclear, as I recall the setting being a dark garden, with only fireflies.Besides that, both were too old to be whom I imagined.I watch the woman's head come to rest on his shoulder, and I watch him cup her head with his chin. _

_Somehow now, I feel a changing coming.Everything is shifting.Slowly, but indeed shifting.I have a feeling that some day, I will have to release Eriol. _

_But… it seems so wrong right now_

_ _

And that was where the entry ended. 

_Hey I'm just scared  
That we may fall through _

Kaho stopped reading the entry, and turned quickly back to the half-written entry for the current day.She read over what she had already written, and added more.Her thoughts poured from her mind to her hand, through the pen, to the paper in a flurry of words.

_I think now is the time for me to release him.I've begun to truly realize exactly what we had.Or rather, what we didn't have.I don't believe England is my home anymore.Japan has been calling me for years now, stronger with every day. _

_I'm not sure how hard this will be.I really don't want to leave him… but… the feeling is dying.Dying a slow and painful death. _

_He's never even been able to say "I love you."_

_ _

She shut the book.

  
__  
Each and every single day I know  
I'm going to have to eventually give you away… 

_ _

Eriol blinked.He never blinked.Well, yes, he blinked, but in the way a normal human being did, not in the way that Sakura did when she was confused.And that was the kind of blinking he had just done.He stared at Kaho from across the long table, unsure of what he had just heard her say.She seemed completely calm about it, tossing the earth-shattering comment on the table as if it was a completely soiled napkin, and she continued on with her meal.Even Nakuru and Spinel had stopped eating to stare at the auburn haired woman.She swallowed, and Eriol finally found his voice, though it had raised an octave from his normal, velvety voice.

"What did you say, Kaho?" He asked. 

Kaho lifted her head, and their eyes locked.Eriol loved her eyes.He always had.But when those eyes looked at him like that, there was reason to worry. 

"I said, 'I am going back to Tomoeda.'"

Zing.Right through the heart, and up through his throat.Nakuru and Spinel exchanged a look, and both excused themselves to the kitchen, where they proceeded to chat cattily about the scene going on in the other room.Or rather, Nakuru was chattering, and Spinel was likely doing his best to avoid saying anything that might sound like he agreed.Eriol heard it all, but none of it registered in his mind.He plastered on his usual smile, figuring he might play dumb. "and when were you going to inform me of our move?" 

"Not our move, Eriol." Kaho stood, and picked up her plate, "My move." 

Eriol was quick to follow, plate in his hand almost immediately as he followed.But the whole rest of the night, it seemed he was one step behind her.As he had the maid clean the kitchen, Kaho had already gone upstairs.Nakuru and Spinel watched with interest, like curious children spying on their parents.

Eriol found Kaho in the bedroom.She wasn't doing anything out of the ordinary.Just sitting on the bed, already changed into her silk nightgown.In her lap, was an open book.Her eyes were scanning the lines, but Eriol had the feeling she wasn't actually reading the words.He wanted to talk to her.He wanted details, but he did not want to appear his physical age.He felt strange, and almost as though the part of him that was Clow had dropped him, leaving him to sink or swim.As if Clow wanted to see just what would happen to his reincarnation.Eriol hated that part.Clow was deader than dead, and still could manipulate.

Eriol went to the bathroom, intent on cleaning up before bed.After a shower, he walked up to the sink, wiping the fog from the mirror.And with this tiny window, he stared at his reflection.Dark hair wet, and hanging limp, pieces distinctly separated by the clustering beads of water.Sapphire eyes stared back from behind the mirror.A boy stared back at him.He used to see a Man.He used to see the maturity and strength of Clow.But lately, all he had seen, was the dark-haired English boy.He reached for the glasses on the counter, and replaced them.

Mind clouded with confusion, Eriol stepped into the bedroom, and sat on the bed.After his teenage growth spurts, his height nearly equaled Kaho's.Very aware that Nakuru and Spinel were listening from behind the bedroom's closed double doors, Eriol plastered on his usual smile. 

"What brought about this sudden change of heart, Kaho?" 

Kaho closed the book, but she did not meet his gaze.

"I just think it's time that we moved on." She replied. 

"Why?Have you been unhappy?" 

"No!" Kaho exclaimed. 

It caught all of them off guard.She was not the type to shout out her emotions.She sighed, "No, it's just… I don't feel the same connection we used to have." 

Eriol closed his eyes and nodded.He blinked them open, when he felt hot tears forming in his eyes.He gasped, so quietly that Kaho didn't even hear him. 

_No… The great Clow doesn't cry, why am I crying?! _

"Because you are not Clow." 

Eriol tensed.He had completely forgotten Kaho's ability to read his mind, just as she had done moments ago.Only now did their eyes meet for the first time since Kaho had dropped the bombshell.Eriol ignored the tears as they dried.Kaho gave Eriol a half smile, and slowly inched out of the bed. 

"Perhaps it would be best if I leave now." 

Eriol's eyes widened, "Now? In the middle of the night?" He asked, as if the idea of her leaving at ALL was completely absurd.

And yet, his voice carried a note of calm, despite his heart beating violently within his chest.He watched her every move as she reached into the closet, and withdrew from it, her suitcase. 

_She's already packed?_

Eriol sat calmly."What about your flight time?" 

"I can always get an earlier flight." 

Eriol pushed back the cotton sheets, and set both of his feet firmly on the floor. 

"I insist on accompanying you to Japan." 

Kaho froze, and her head turned to him.Eriol smiled his common, eerie smile."I do have friends in Tomoeda.Paying them a visit would be nice, and I insist on properly seeing you off." 

Eriol moved past Kaho to his own side of the closet, and began to pull out various articles of clothing. "And I might be so lucky as to have you change your mind." He added with a smirk. 

And that was when it happened.Kaho cupped his face in her hands, and firmly turned his gaze to meet her own.Eriol hadn't noticed the new tears that had slid down his face, until Kaho used her thumb to wipe them off his cheek. 

"Eriol.I'm not trying to hurt you.I know this is hard.It's hard for me too." 

Eriol was numb, only feeling her fingers slowly slide off of his face.His cheeks were cold where her hand had been.She took those lovely, slender fingers, and pushed some of his bangs from his eyes.Finally, he found his voice. 

"If it's hard, why are you leaving?" 

Kaho gave a faint smile."There is someone special for you, Eriol.Someone who will bring much joy to your heart and soul.But that person isn't me." 

Her hand slowly slid down his face and came to rest on his cheek.He lifted his own hand, wrapping it over top of hers.Eriol, of all people, Should have understood what the stars intended.Clow had always done everything by the stars and visions.But his heart screamed.This couldn't be right.Kaho was the one for him.The only one mature enough to understand him. 

"Kaho—" 

Her hand slid out from under his, and she pressed a single finger to his lips."You never even said 'I Love You.' Not, 'Aishiteru', 'Koishiteru', or even 'anata daisuki desu.'" 

Eriol just stared, and tried to speak again when she removed her finger. 

"Kaho—" 

Before he could finish his statement, he felt his heart freeze.He felt her lips brush against his, her eyes fluttering closed momentarily.When he'd finally regained his senses, Eriol deepened the simple kiss, only to have Kaho pull away.His glasses fell crooked on his face.Kaho readjusted the glasses for him, and then stepped back. 

"Gomen nasai, Eriol." She said, slipping into her native language. "I do love you.But, it's time we said goodbye."

Eriol could feel his lips becoming cold.Her touch was warm, but only left a feeling of ice.Kaho pulled a pair of pants and a blouse from the closet, and went to change.Eriol was too stunned to follow, and the bathroom door shut. 

Eriol moved towards the double doors that lead to the hallway. His face was completely void of any emotion.His fingers wrapped around the door knob and he pulled open one of the doors, remembering to step aside along with it.Just as he had assumed would happen, Nakuru tumbled into the room, landing face first into the carpet.Spinel floated casually behind the fallen moon guardian. 

"It wasn't me, Master." He said simply. 

Nakuru looked up. 

"Did you think I would not sense your presence, Rubymoon?" 

Nakuru looked suddenly sheepish. "Sorry Eriol." 

"You're hopeless." Spinel added. 

"Suppi-chan, don't make me cram candy down your throat." 

At this, the tiny black stuffed animal like creature zipped behind Eriol.Nakuru grinned at the frightened Spinel.But her smile faded when she saw the empty expression on Eriol's face. 

"Eriol? … Master?" 

Eriol did not respond. 

_It's not that I wanna say goodbye _

_It's just that every time you try to tell me that you love me… _

_ _

Kaho sighed as she slipped into her blouse.She had no idea what exactly had possessed her to kiss Eriol one last time.She felt guilty, knowing how it must have felt to be given a tiny, candle glimmer of hope... only to have it blown out. 

"No more." She told herself, fastening the clasp of her white silk blouse. 

And she looked at her reflection.She could see her age in the tiny lines forming at the corners of her eyes.Eriol called them laugh lines, and claimed they only made her seem more radiant.Normally, this would have brought a smile to her lips. 

But things had changed.

Kaho reached for her hair, tying all of her silken strands into a ponytail, complete with a red ribbon.

_It's always the same. _She thought to herself. _I teach them what they need to be taught._And then I fly away.How strange, my role in Clow's plan. 

And then she opened the door, stepping quietly into the bedroom.Everyone was gone.The room was empty, void of all persons and guardians.She had known they were in there, for she had heard their voices.She lifted her suitcase by the handle, and walked quietly down the long hall.And then, she slowly made her way down the spiral staircase.When she reached the foyer, her heels clicked on the marble floors.Eriol was standing near the door, with Spinel perched on his shoulder.Sapphire eyes glinted from behind the lenses, and he smiled.A forced smile, but a smile none the less. 

"I wish you a good journey, Kaho." 

"Arigatou, Eriol." 

"I've called a Limousine, so you may go in style." he added. 

"**WHO** called the Limo?" Nakuru butted in. 

"Well," He smiled, genuinely this time, "Rubymoon made the call." 

Nakuru smirked with pride.Kaho nodded her head, "Many thanks." 

Eriol, the gentleman that he was, opened the door for Kaho.With a heavy heart, she passed over the threshold, and onto the steps.She turned and paused, with a smile parting her lips.Eriol could see the white Limousine at the end of the driveway, standing out like a glowing coach in the dark of the night.Rain pattered softly on the pavement beyond the eve.Eriol handed Kaho a folded up Umbrella. 

"Keep yourself dry." 

Kaho took the umbrella silently, and opened it, lifting the shield above her head.

"Sayonara, Eriol." 

And with that, she turned away, her form slowly disappearing into the dark, rainy night.Her form was surely hidden from Eriol by the time she reached the Limousine.She folded up the umbrella and waved once more to the house and it's inhabitants, before climbing into the vehicle.The door shut, tinted windows hiding Eriol's form from her view.And she gave a sad smile. 

"May you find the one you're destined for, Hiiragizawa Eriol." 

_  
Baby, all I need for you to know is, _

_I'm like a bird, I only fly away… _

_ _

The next few weeks passed without event.Oh sure, Nakuru and Spinel were still running crazy around the manor, and Eriol still sat in his red velvet chair.He stared out at his garden, which had been his only source of relief.He still thought of Kaho.The lack of her aura made the house seem so empty.But on this day, as he stared out the window at his garden, he had no idea his life was about to be set down the right path again. 

Because at that moment, the phone rang. Eriol had no idea who might be calling him. A salesman, he supposed. Eriol casually cast his hand in a gentle cirle, turning the old fashioned rotary dial into a speaker phone. 

"Hello, Eriol Speaking." 

"Hiiragizawa-kun.Moshi Moshi." 

Eriol blinked, and shifted his eyes to the phone, ignoring the sounds of screaming Nakuru and Spinel in the halls.Eriol couldn't help the bit of a smile that crept across his face after hearing the familiar Japanese female's voice. 

"Daidouji-san? Could my ears be mistaken?" 

"Not in the least." Her sweet voice trilled. 

"Well!" Eriol shifted on his chair, resting an elbow on the armrest, and his chin in his hand. "What brought about this sudden call? We haven't spoken in years.Don't tell me Sakura-san and my Cute Relative have decided to get married at such a young age!" he couldn't help but joke. 

"Ohohoho." She laughed, "Believe me, if they had, Touya-san would be tearing down all of Tomoeda, and I would be making arrangements for you to fly out here instead of engaging in casual conversation." 

For the first time in what seemed like ages, Eriol laughed.No, it wasn't full blown laughter, more like a slight chuckle of amusement that Daidouji-san never failed to bring about. 

"Hiiragizawa-kun, it's surprising to hear you in such high spirits." 

"And why is that?" 

"Well… It's just that I was talking to Mizuki-sensei the other day…" 

And the room fell silent.

"Gomen Nasai." Tomoyo's voice broke the silence, "I didn't mean to—" 

"There's no need to apologize, Daidouji-san." Eriol smiled, "It was bound to come up." 

"You know… Hiiragizawa-kun, It's been so long since we all saw you!Perhaps you really **should** come out for a visit.You could stay with my Okaasama and myself." 

Eriol could easily hear the cheer in her voice.He smirked.If there was one person in Tomoeda who came even CLOSE to understanding him, it was Daidouji-san.The more he thought about it, the more it seemed like getting out of England for a while might be a good idea.The walls of the mansion held too many painful memories of Kaho. 

"I think I just might take you up on that invitation, if you don't mind." He said, the smile apparently glued to his face. (not that Tomoyo could see it…) 

"I wouldn't have offered if I hadn't meant it!" 

"Well, then I will have to go about making preparations." 

"It will be a pleasure to see you again, Hiiragizawa-kun." 

"And you as well, Daidouji-san.Sayonara." 

"Sayonara." 

Click.Eriol waved his hand once, and the glow around the phone vanished.Eriol let out a sigh, and sunk back into his chair, with a contended smile on his face. 

From her eavesdropping spot around the corner, Nakuru skipped quietly to the kitchen, where she promptly picked up the phone, and dialed a number. 

"It worked! You're a genius Tomoyo-chan!" Nakuru squealed, "… Of course we'll come along! I wouldn't miss a chance to see Touya-kun!" 

"Quiet down, or he'll hear you!" Spinel hissed, only to have Nakuru stuff a peppermint patty in his mouth. 

"…Hai! We'll start packing right away! Oooo, I can't wait to see everyone! Bye Tomoyo-chan!" 

And she hung up the phone, "Suppi-chan, this is the best idea ever! Just what Eriol needs to get over stupid Kaho!" 

But Spinel was already laying flat on the counter, hiccupping, and too drunken to respond.With a song of glee, Nakuru stuffed another candy in the creature's mouth, and proceeded to her room. 

*** 

"Hai Sakura-chan, He's supposed to arrive tonight.He didn't give me an exact time." 

"Isn't night a funny time to travel?" 

Tomoyo giggled, holding the receiver to her ear, "No, not at all.It's because of the time change between here and England." 

"Oh.I think I get it." 

Tomoyo wasn't so sure she actually DID get it, but she smiled anyway, not about to worry about such tedious details. 

"I still can't believe he and Mizuki-sensei broke up." Sakura sighed, "They seemed so happy." 

"I know." Tomoyo replied, her eyes shifting to the rain that drizzled down the windowpanes.

Tomoyo walked back and forth across the living room like area of her bedroom while Sakura chattered on about how sad it was that they were apart.Tomoyo really didn't care ** what** Sakura was saying, because simply the sweet sound of her voice was enough to make Tomoyo feel like she was floating on cloud nine while she waited for the dark haired boy to arrive. 

"Maybe he could be your boyfriend!" Sakura's voice chimed over the phone. 

This immediately brought Tomoyo's attention back to the conversation at hand. 

"What did you say, Sakura-chan?" 

"Ah, nandemo nai! I was just… you know… I'm always with Syaoran-kun and I thought maybe while Eriol-kun is in town, he could be like your boy friend, and all four of us could go places together, and do things together, just like when we were younger!" 

Tomoyo couldn't help but smile at Sakura's eager, though childish ideas.She then remembered that Sakura couldn't see her smiling through the phone. 

"It ** would** be nice.Just the four of us.And I could tape it all." 

Sakura was silent, and Tomoyo could just tell that she must have had that LOOK on her face. 

"Ohohohoho," She giggled. 

But her laughter stopped when she saw a figure standing in her doorway.Dark hair slick and shiny, and dark eyes glinting in a strange way from behind a pair of wire rim glasses. 

"Hiiragizawa…" she whispered. 

"Tomoyo-chan?" 

"Sakura-chan, I have to go.I'll talk to you tomorrow, alright?" 

"Hai.Sayonara." 

Tomoyo pushed the off button on her portable phone, and set it on the coffee table.Slowly, she found herself moving towards him, and he moved in response.Almost like magnets… they drew together, and then repelled at a certain point, and they would not and could not go further. 

"It's good to see you, Daidouji-san" He spoke, flashing her his trademarked smile, "Your Okaasama said you were in her. I hope I'm not intruding." 

"Not at all!" Tomoyo chirped, and she took his hand, "Please, have a seat!Has anyone shown you to your room?" 

"Yes, and the accommodations were quite lovely, but I felt like getting away from Rubymoon and Spinel Sun," Said Eriol, as he lowered himself onto Tomoyo's couch. 

Tomoyo smiled, and joined him on the cushions, "It's so good to see you again." 

"And it's wonderful to be here again." 

But something was amiss.Eriol was not quite as alert as he had been years before, and Tomoyo had a sixth sense that it wasn't because of jet lag.She smiled. 

"Is there anything you would like to talk about?" She inquired, her voice soft as an angel's, "About…Mizuki-sensei, maybe?" 

Eriol's head had never whipped faster in Tomoyo's presence, and she had never seen his eyes wider than in that moment.She had done it again, and she knew it.She had managed to surprise the un-surpriseable Hiiragizawa.She could have sworn she'd seen his glasses crack.Or maybe it was just the look in his eyes that made it seem like something had broken. 

And their eyes were locked.Both were fixated on each other.The sparkle in Tomoyo's eyes was enough to spark thoughts of Kaho in his mind, while the shimmer in the darkness of his eyes was enough to make Tomoyo think of Sakura.But this was not the time, and she pushed all association of Sakura to the back of her mind. 

In the same comforting way she had done for others in their times of need, Tomoyo cupped Eriol's pale hand in both of hers. 

"Daidouji-san—" 

"If you need to say anything, I'm open.I'll listen.And I'll guard it like a precious secret, if you so wish." 

He cracked.Clow never cracked.Eriol was never thought to crack.But he did.He swallowed the lump that formed in his throat. 

"She said it was because I never told her that I loved her." 

"…You didn't?" 

Eriol shook his head."And now that I think about it, I don't know why.Kaho was my everything.She was the perfect woman for me.I…" 

Tomoyo edged closer to Eriol, and stroked his back.He choked back tears.He absolutely refused for Daidouji-san to see him cry."I loved her." 

"I understand, Hiiragizawa-kun.And I'm sure it was very hard for Mizuki-sensei too." 

"Then why?" he asked, stability returning to him. 

"Mizuki-sensei doesn't always tell everything that she knows.Maybe… There's something else that has to happen, and this was the step that need to be taken." 

Eriol looked up, caught again by Tomoyo's captivating Amethyst eyes.She reached over and ran her thumb across his cheek beneath his glasses.He cursed himself when he realized she was wiping away a tear.Calmly, he turned away, moving to get off the couch.His hand felt cold as it slid from her grasp. 

"It's alright to cry for love, Hiiragizawa-kun." 

He froze, his back facing her while his hand clenched the armrest of the couch.Slowly, he pushed himself into a standing position.He composed himself a bit, and plastered a smile on his face. 

"Might I inquire where your Music Room is located?" 

Tomoyo blinked a bit, "Down the hall, 5th door on the right." 

"Arigatou Gozaimasu." He said, and he left the room. 

*** 

"He's worse off than I thought." 

"That's so sad… Mizuki-sensei made it sound like everything was alright." 

Tomoyo looked to the couch where Eriol had been sitting only moments before Tomoyo had hit the speed dial for Sakura's number. 

"Maybe she thought it was." Tomoyo spoke into the receiver. 

"Want us to come over?" 

"Us?" Tomoyo blinked. 

"Syaoran-kun came over to help me with homework, and Otou-san said he could stay the night.We could come over tonight if you want." 

"Iie, Sakura-chan.It's a lovely offer, but it's not necessary." 

Tomoyo nestled the phone between her shoulder and her ear, while she flipped through the pages of a date book on her desk. 

"Tomorrow, we should all do something together." 

"Thanks sounds great!" Sakura's voice chimed from the other end of the line. 

Tomoyo smiled, "You talk to Li-kun, and I'll go discuss it with Hiiragizawa-kun.Perhaps that will distract him enough." 

Tomoyo blinked, and fell silent. 

"Tomoyo-chan, are you alright?" 

"Hai. I… thought I heard something." 

The sound was faint, but oh so lovely.Music.A calm, almost sad sounding song, barely loud enough to be heard. 

"Well, I should let you go, Sakura-chan." 

"Alright.Mattashida Tomoyo-chan." 

"Mattashida." 

For the second time that night, Tomoyo pressed the off button on her little phone.Now that she wasn't listening to Sakura, The music seemed to have risen in volume.She left the phone on the table, and wandered out of her room. 

In the halls, the sound was even louder, echoing a bit off the tall ceilings.Tomoyo's pale lavender nightgown swirled around her with her every tiny movement.The plush carpets cushioned her bare feet as she made her way down the hall.The many doors were all closed, and the further she went, the louder the music seemed to become. 

Finally, she reached the entrance of the music room.It's last occupant had left the door ajar, and now, soft music floated through the crack.Quiet and stealthily as possible, she nudged the door open. 

And there sat Eriol.Wearing loose fit silk pants and nightshirt, all covered with something like a dark blue smoking jacket.His fingers wandered the keys absentmindedly, his eyes closed, while his glasses sat folded on the rack normally used for sheets of music.The moonlight that seeped in from the carved-glass windows illuminated the room in shades of white, gray, and bluish silver.With a gentle smile across her lips, Tomoyo advanced closer. nearly walking on tip toe, she stopped behind him. She leaned down close enough that she was almost breathing down his neck. 

"That's a lovely song." 

Eriol did not jump, however his eyes did open.But he never missed a note.His finger moved automatically. 

"Arigatou Gozaimasu." he said quietly, never pausing unless it seemed as though it belonged in the melody. 

"Is it an English song? I've never heard it before." Tomoyo inquired, still peering over his shoulder. 

Eriol nodded in response, his old smile slowly creeping across his face.Tomoyo couldn't help but notice just how lovely his eyes were, without the obstruction of the glass lenses that usually preceded them.Eriol looked away from the piano keys, lifting his gaze to Tomoyo. 

"Would you like to take a seat?" He moved over on the bench just enough to make room for her. 

Tomoyo smiled, "Arigatou gozaimasu." 

Eriol watched as Tomoyo sat on the bench in one smooth motion.The moonlight caught in her smooth brushed hair, making it shine like polished silver.And Moonlight reminded him of Kaho… 

Slowly, his song came to a close, his fingers rested in the final position on the keys.Tomoyo clapped quietly. 

"That was wonderful Hiiragizawa-kun." 

But Eriol did not return the compliment, like he normally would have.It was obvious his mind was wandering again.He felt a dainty hand come to rest upon his shoulder, and he turned to its owner.She smiled at him with amethyst eyes glimmering by the light of the cresent moon. 

"It's alright.Everything is going to turn out better.It seems like the world is crashing down right now, I know.But everything happens for a reason.Didn't Clow-san say that." 

Eriol paused.Her words couldn't have rung more true.Slowly, his chesire-cat like smile returned. Turning the corners of his mouth at first, and slowly spreading.It would take time for his heart to heal, but he had plenty of it. 

"You couldn't be more right, Daidouji-san." 

Tomoyo smiled, and a moment of silence passed between them.Eventually, Tomoyo moved to the edge of the bench. 

"Going somewhere, Daidouji-san?" 

"To bed of course.It's late." 

"But you're not tired." 

"And neither are you, my dear houseguest." 

Eriol cracked his knuckles, "Then perhaps you would like a little piano lesson.Though, my Piano playing couldn't possibly compare to the music you make with your angelic voice." 

Tomoyo fully stood up, and brushed the wrinkles from her silk nightgown. "Perhaps a duet." She suggested with a smile. 

"Just name the song." 

Tomoyo smiled her clever smile, and leaned down, "how about…" and she whispered. 

Eriol's smile grew wider, if that were possible. 

"As you wish."

And he began to play.His fingers danced gracefully across the white porcelain keys.Tomoyo inhaled, and lifted her chin.

"_In the night sky, they twinkle, the far stars of gold._The same color as the small bird that looked up in my dream last night." 

"A golden bird? I'd like to see such a lovely thing." Eriol replied, as if Tomoyo's song were a revelation she was making to him, and him alone. 

"_In the sleepless night, I sing this song alone. Together with the blowing wind, I fly riding on my thoughts_."

"But you're not alone, I'm sitting right here." Eriol added smugly, nearly raising a giggle from the young woman.

"I_n the night sky, it sparkles,_" She sang, motioning to the starlit window, "_The distant moon of silver. The same color as the wild rose, that was blooming in my dream last night,_"

"You dream of the most interesting things, Daidouji-san.Of golden starlight birds and silver roses."

Tomoyo smiled, trying not to left his clever comments get the better of her. "_In the gentle night, I sing this song alone._"

"I told you before, you're not alone, for I'm sitting right here." 

"_Let me sing with you tomorrow,_" She sang, moving closer to the piano player, "_Riding on the wings of dreams._"

Eriols fingers danced their last dance, and the last, soft note rang from the piano.And it echoed for so long off the walls of the music room. 

"That was wonderful playing, Hiiragizawa-kun."

"It's easy, when you're accompanied by such an angelic voice such as your own."

Tomoyo poked Eriol in the ribs, and he pretended to look hurt.

"Such a flatterer."

"Why thank you." Eriol replied smugly. 

Slowly, he rose from the bench, and put his glasses back in their proper place; On the bridge of his nose. Tomoyo smiled, and curtsied. 

"Thank you for the lovely evening, but we should really get some rest if we're to be spending the day with Sakura-chan and Li-kun." 

"Oh, so we've already made plans for tomorrow, have we?" Eriol followed Tomoyo closely as they made their way out of the music room, and back down the hallway to the bedrooms. 

"Hai.I thought you would like to see them again." 

"A chance to finally see Sakura-san and my Cute Relative together would be a joy in and of itself." 

"Then it's settled," Tomoyo replied smugly as she reached for the knob of her bedroom door. 

Slowly, she stepped inside, leaving Eriol at the door.Peaking from around the edge of the wooden panel, she smiled.   
  


"Thank you for the lovely evening."

"I should be thanking you." He said, bowing dramatically to her in an old, British style. 

Tomoyo giggled, "in that case, you are very much welcome."

Eriol straighten himself, and slowly proceed down the hall to his own room, "Oyasumi nasai."

"Oyasumi nasai, Hiiragizawa-kun."

And she closed the door.

Eriol let out a sigh as he entered his own room.Decorated tastefully, silk sheets in place of where there would have been cotton ones back in London.And peaceful. There appeared to be no sound evidence of Rubymoon or Spinel sun anywhere in his room, the hall, or even the same wing of the house.Eriol peeled the silk smoking jacket from his body, and tossed it neatly over the back of a chair.Thoughts of his venture with Tomoyo were still fresh in his mind.As was the scent of lavender, and the light violet aura that surrounded her. 

Eriol pulled back his sheets, and willingly slipped into the embrace and comfort of the silken material. 

It would be the hardest thing he'd ever done, to let go of Kaho, and all the memories she brought. 

But like a bird, she needed to be free to fly. He had to release her. 

And he was well on his way. 

- O – W – A – R – I -

**Post-Story Notes:** There is a Sequel planned! ^ ^ I hope you all enjoyed this. I'm not a personal fan of Eriol+Kaho, but I couldn't see a breakup without a reason. This darn song was ringing in my ear, ringing in my ear, screaming "KAHO!" ^^; 

**Updated June 23, 2001: **Thank you for the reviews I've received. ^^ Wonderful reviews, though few. And yes, the song Tomoyo sings IS "Yoru no Uta." The changes I made were VERY minor. Mostly typos fixed, and a few sentences rephrased. I've attached a Mini-teaser [which may or may not make it into the fic in this form] from the sequel "Crazy For This Girl," which won't be worked on until I've either finished the third part of Wo Ai Ni, or the third chapter of 52-pickup. ^^; Meiling and Shibori are both bothering me.

**CRAZY FOR THIS GIRL:**

"I've thought about moving."

Tomoyo's glass clicked ever so slightly as she rested it on the flat surface the limousine had designated for just that purpose.

"Moving? To where, Hiiragizawa-kun?"

"Well..." Eriol smirked, taking a sip from his glass. "I thought, Tomoeda might not be such a bad spot."

"Move back here?" Tomoyo's eyes widened, a smile teasing her lips.

"Of course. I mean, I've already been imposing on you and your Okaasama for a vacation that has lasted months Daidouji-san. I certainly can't continue to do that. And with each day longer I stay, I started to think that London really doesn't hold as much thrill as it used to."

Tomoyo paused, "Too many memories?"

Eriol just smiled in his eerie sort of way. "Yes. And perhaps I may just find this destiny that Kaho spoke of."

_Perhaps, I already have... _

__

She was the one to hold me  
The night  
The sky fell down.  
And what was I thinking when  
The world didn't end  
Why didn't I know what I know now?__


End file.
